whats meant to be will be!
by melg84
Summary: What could have happened if Kate hadn't been sick and made it to the interview...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kate, how did your interview with mr big shot mogul go?"

Kate has spent the last two weeks furiously researching and planning an interview with Mr Christian Grey, CEO of Grey enterprise holdings.  
She has literally ate, slept and breathed this man and living with her means i have too.  
"If you can believe it Ana he is even more gorgeous in person than he is in the papers. Very charming but getting information about his personal life was like getting blood from a stone!"  
Im shocked, if the beautiful and tenatious Katherine Kavanagh cant get information out of him i doubt there is a person in the world that can!  
I push her for more information, keen to know the answers to Kates million questions!  
"well" Kate continued "I think he has a thing for blondes, every woman in the building was a carbon copy of the last! All smartly dressed with long blonde hair.  
He didn't give too much away about his past or his present to be honest, but he isn't gay!" Kate looks a little embarrassed, like a school girl who has been told off.  
I smirk "told you it wasn't one of your better questions"  
"i know, i know" she continued "but i just had to know. he is just so god damn sexy and he has never been photographed with a woman. its downright strange.  
Anyway, he was all talk about his funding for the university, seems to have a real passion for feeding the world! Its the only thing he seemed anyway interested in really"  
"good" i smile "its nice to know that the gorgeous mr moneybags is giving back"  
"i just wish i could have gotten a bit more out of him! Before i knew it blonde number 100 came in and told him his next appointment had arrived and i was out the door quick as a flash"  
She has a look of disappointment in her eyes. Oh my god, it couldn't be... a man that hasn't fallen for Kates charms!  
"i better get working on this for the paper" Kate shouts shuffeling off to her room

i think she is quite take with moneybags. Kate really could have any man she wants, she is practically beating them off with a stick. Beauty and brains by the bucket load!  
She is such a great friend, we just clicked right from day one in uni! Talk about opposites attract. she is from a wealthy and prominant family Both she and her older brother are high achievers and she has never wanted for anything in her she and her older brother are high achievers and she has never wanted for anything in her life.i grew up with an airy fairy mom and an ex army step dad. she has been around the world more than once and done things that i can only dream of, i have never even left mainland usa, but she doesnt shove it in my face. She even asked if i wanted to go too Barbados with her family last summer, i turned it down though. Some of us, unfortunatly, have to work to put ourselves through college. Men throw themselves at her but im saving myself for the one. She says im a dreamer but he is out there... Hopefully! i live rent free in her house, she refuses point blank to take a penny from me. As i listen to her warbeling along to Adele i realise her only vice is her singing! Right now, its time to put my head down and get some studying finals are just around the corner and if i want to secure an internship at one of seattles publishing houses i better put my nose into these books!

I jump awake like i was falling. Nose still in my book i realise and serious crick in my neck i realise i have been asleep for over an hour. 2.15am and i can still hear Kate clattering around her room. Rubbing my stiff neck I venture out to tell her its time she gets some rest when i knock on her open door she jumps up and looks at me like a deer in headlights.  
"right you" i say in my most grown up voice "lights out, you'll be tying all sorts of nonsence when your this tired" as i look at her laptop i see 101 photos of an adonis.  
"Wow, you have it bad ms Kavanagh" i giggle  
"oh stop" she says "he is just sex on legs, im so sorry i didnt bring a photographer with me for an original photo"  
"maybe one or two with the two of you hey" i add  
"Ana stop, look at me, its some ungodly hour and im ogling Grey. im like a schoolgirl with a crush!"  
She pauses for a moment "Time to change that!"  
Oh god What is she planning now, i have seen that look of determination before and it means she is about to say i need...  
"Right Ana, i need your assistance"  
oh God, why me.  
"Sure Kate, what is going on and can i help in the morning when i can only see one of you? so tired..."  
"I just cant stop thinking about him, my brain is gone Grey! i need you to sort a photograher for me, your friend um.."  
"Jose"  
"yeah him, he'll do. i'll organise a shoot."  
"you let me know when and where and we'll be there, now i'm off to sleep. Turn off that computer and get into bed"  
Kate gives me a you're not the boss of me look and with that me and a sleek sony laptop are off to my room. i can hear kate scowling behind me.  
"you will thank me in the morning when you have had a good nights sleep" i holler  
"No give it..." i push my door closed drowning out the sound of her protests but she gives up and heads off to bed

As i stare at the her computer i find myself drooling over Mr. Greys pics.. God he is just gorgeous, how has he not been snapped up yet? i drift into a deep sleep dreaming that it had been me that met mr grey and not kate...


	2. Chapter 2

BANG BANG BANG  
"Ana open up, i need my computer. Are you up? Have you rang Jose yet? will he do the shoot?"

Oh God, who am i? where am i? soooo tired...

BANG BANG BANG

" Yeah yeah,one second im coming" i stagger to the door "what time is it Kate?"  
"oh i don't know, time you should be up" she replies  
i clumsily grab for my alarm clock, knocking a pile of books as i do. 6.45am, what the hell. "Kate im going to... arrrggg" i shout  
"well didnt you say you wanted to be up early to study?" she smiles and i know nothing i can say will make her realize she has been out of line.  
"No i haven't rang Jose. Like any normal person he is probably still sleeping" like i should be i think to myself.  
"well as soon as you can, give him a buzz, it took me months to get that interview i need to use stronger powers of persuasion to get a photshoot"  
"Katherine Kavanagh snap out of it!" i giggle  
"what" she smiles innocently "im just doing it for the good of the paper. you know my farewell issue"  
"Look who you're talking to. i know you better that anyone! You have it bad" well in fairness Grey is pretty hot "i'll give Jose a buzz in about an hour, he'll be up by then."  
"You're the best Ana" Kate shouts skipping out of my room.  
I should get up and jump in the shower, i think to myself while pulling the covers back over my head. just two more minutes...

"Ana..."  
i jump up, i must have dozed off. Its 8am already i better ring Jose before i get into trouble. Jose answers on the first ring.  
I explain Kates plan to him and he seems ok with it.  
"Photographing a big shot CEO will look pretty good on my cv. Just let me know when and where Ana" he tells me  
"As soon as i know i'll get back to you but you know Kate, it'll probably be this afternoon. i'll give you a buzz back in a little while! Talk to you later." i say hanging up.  
Jose is great, i don't think he has ever turned me down when i asked for a favor.

Kate bursts into my room, "well is the photog in?"  
"Yes Kate" i say rolling my eyes "Jose will do it, just let us know when and where"  
"This afternoon" boy she doesn't hang around "he'll be at the college, something to do with his donations"  
"Good job Kavanagh, i knew your charms would convince him to do the shoot" she gives me a sideways smile and i just know she is up to something  
"spit it out Kate..."  
"well i couldn't exactly get through to him to organise it but i did find out he is at the college tomorrow!"  
"so you are going to ambush him Kate" i snort  
"we" she beams  
"hell no" i add "count me out"  
"Please Ana i need your help to set up, i'm sure he wont mind. you know i'd do it for you" and there they are, kates puppy dog eyes pleading with me  
"fine but if he says no then i'm out straight way"  
"Oh ana, you're the best" Kate shouts grabbing and squeezing me  
"so you think your going to bag yourself a millionaire mogul Kate?" i ask  
"he won't know what hit him Ana, he'll be putty in my hands" she smirks  
I giggle, i know its true, even the ultimate bachelor couldn't resist a full Katherine Kavanagh assault.

I called Jose to tell him a time and place but i skipped over the fact that Mr Grey didnt even know we were coming. i cram in as much study as i can, finals are only a few days away and i really want to finish top of my class. Time flies by and before i know it Kate bursts in my door looking every inch the flawless goddess.  
"well?" she asks  
"He won't be able to resist"  
"perfect" she smiles "time to go. Ana will you drive, i can't in these shoes"  
" no problem" i smile and with that we're off.

There is a buzz around the college, word has spread that the most eligible bachelor in the country is on campus. Kate just pushes right through the crowd and spotting Jose with his camera grabs him by the shoulder and guides him along right with her!  
"come Ana" she commands. aye aye captain, i think to myself.

As we approach Mr. Greys entourage i can feel all eyes on us. Of course, thats fine with Kate because she is used to being the center of attention but i just know that my cheeks are glowing red and i'm biting my lip to stop it shaking. I look down at my shoes as we keep walking through the crowd, if i don't make eye contact maybe they won't stop me and ask where im going. Not paying attention i don't realize Kate has come to a stop  
CRASH  
I walked straight into her sending her flying into Mr. Greys lap. As i look up i see him in the flesh and what a sight. The photos i was ogling last night did him no justice. Its is hard to believe one man can be so... so... "wow" its out of my mouth before i can stop it, those blue eyes are amazing and that smile... Kate is in her element being helped up by Grey. i bite my lip not knowing what to say and he looks up at me. His grey eyes meet my blue eyes and for what seems like an eternity i just stare. its like he can see through to my soul and all of sudden the embarrassment of the whole situation hits me. Making my apologies i back out of the room leaving Jose to deal with Kate and mr Grey alone.

We only live a few blocks from campus so i decide the fresh air will do me good, i text Kate. i hope she understands why i bailed on her, im so clumsy. she texts back to say thanks... wait what. He is taking her out for coffee after he poses of a couple of pics, wants to make sure she is ok. well thats great for her. my mind drifts wondering if i'll be seeing that gorgeous body coming out of Kates bedroom. i have caught one or two of Kates dates wearing little or nothing in our apartment but the thought of seeing him there with her is strangely abhorrent. what the hell, snap out of it Steele, i tell myself. i wonder if his skin is as soft as it look... what the hell now im at it. kate is the love sick puppy not me. i text her back, hope it goes well. and i know im lying...


	3. Chapter 3

Its dark when Kate comes finally gets home and i'm dying to find out how it went with Grey. i don't have to wait long. Kate bursts into my room with a big beaming smile on her face.  
"went well then did it?" i say slightly disheartened. what the hell is wrong with me. A man who i havent even spoken to or touched is all i can think about but those eyes...  
"um, yes and no" she answers  
i give her a confused look. well he told me how beautiful i was and how much promise i showed as a journalist but he didn't make a move..."  
i know this is new for Kate, men normally fall at her feet...  
"you have been gone for hours though, what were you talking about for so long?"  
"well i did most of the talking Christian just asked a few questions, actually i think he managed to turn all my questions back onto me without giving me any answers" she tells me  
"go on" i insist  
"He was asking about the newspaper, where we like to hang out, about jose and about you"  
"me?" i shout louder than i mean to  
"he just wondered why you bolted, i told him you were scared of powerful men, well any man"  
"you are freaking kidding me? you never did" i glare at her  
"i'm sorry he just has this way of getting information, he is so dreamy, so smart, so gorgeous, so"  
"snap out of it kate" i holler  
"sorry, anyway you can meet him for youself next week."  
"why you have a second date?" disappointment stabs at my heart. God i'm a wench why cant i be happy for my friend, because you have finally found a man that might actually meet your high  
standards a voice in my head tells me.  
"i wish" she announces "he is conferring all the graduates after exams"  
i breath a sigh of relief, i don't know why. this guy could have any woman or man probably that he wants...  
"come on Kate, we better get studying if we actually want to graduate..."

After a late night of studying i wake up tired but i know i need to find some energy from somewhere because i need to work today. Working in a small family run hardware shop is great for me  
because they care about their employees and have given me lots of time to study but i have to keep some hours if i want to eat! When i get in there is a buzz around the place,  
"whats going on?" i ask one of the other employees  
"some big shot, rich guy from seattle was here! All the girls were practically throwing themselves at him" he laughs  
"was it Christian Grey" i ask  
"yeah Grey, something like that" he answered  
Thank god i missed him, i think to myself, after our last almost meeting and how clumsy i am... imagine the trouble i could have caused being around power tools. i giggle to myself and  
start stacking some shelves. My mind half wonders, why was he is a hardware shop, surely a millionaire doesn't need to do his own shopping or any work around his home. Maybe he was looking  
for me, i let out a giggle and see a few people look in my direction... oh the thought of it! Right mind on the job Ana, i think its going to be a long day...

i get home and i'm ready to tell Kate about Greys trip to the hardware store but i hear the tail end of a phone conversation.  
"yes definitely. we'll all be there. yes i know where that is. at 8pm. i can't wait. yes both of us. see you soon"  
"no study again tonight miss kavanagh?" i ask  
"no, something just came up." she replied  
"and by something would you mean someone, perhaps a six foot tall, tanned, buff male?" i quiz  
"um, no. its just a family thing" she starts to head for her bedroom "they want both me and Ethan there" she adds  
"ok" no need to explain i think to myself " Enjoy, im going to order chinese and lock myself away with study notes for the night! i'll catch you in the morning! Say hi to your parents and  
Ethan from me"  
Ethan is Kate's brother, he is so sweet, not to mention hot. He has asked me out a few times but i think that would just be a bit weird, where would me and Kate stand if it all went wrong?  
Anyway study, now where was i? oh yes tess of the d'urbervilles. As i get lost in the pages i hear Kate holler some kind of goodbye and not to expect her back until the morning! She must  
be expecting to have a pretty good night.

A loud crash is the living room jolts me awake. 2.45am! as i cautiously venture into the living room i'm greeted by drunk Kate.  
"what the hell Ana" she shouts angrily  
"what? what am i supposed to have done?" i am so confused. "let me help you to bed, we'll talk about this when you sober up."  
"what do you have that i don't?" she questions "i mean, men they like you but you don't give them an inch. but they still fall for you."  
"Kate, i love you, you are my best friend so im going to say this nicely... stop talking drunk crap and go to sleep. we'll talk in the morning!"  
With that, i stagger off to bed...

i wake in the morning and find a note from Kate. She has gone to her parents house for the final few days before exams to study in peace. god, im not sure what is wrong with here, i don't exactly throw wild parties... but i am looking forward to letting my hair down after graduation. Going to have to see mt Grey as he is conferring all of us... oh god, i'll probably fall up the steps and land on my face. Great now im have that to look forward to...


End file.
